


A walk in the park

by SirLukeTheCute



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am tired, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Song fic, it is 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLukeTheCute/pseuds/SirLukeTheCute
Summary: If only he'd realized sooner.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Luigi/Waluigi
Kudos: 14





	A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLodJvOCoF93eoTEsMV1YQRN2lYCr3Fsiz
> 
> here's a playlist I made for this fic!!

It was a nice day outside.  
The leaves flew silently to the ground around him, strolling through the thick forest with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Nobody really knew what he was thinking.  
At first it wasn't intentional. Not at all. He wanted people to know who he was, and how he was feeling.  
Honestly it was their fault for not paying attention.  
But there... There was one person who noticed him more than the others.  
He pointed out things that nobody else even saw there.  
He noticed things about him that made Luigi happy.  
He praised him.  
He made him feel good about himself.  
They'd sit there, cozy and comfy. Sitting on anything that was provided, and they'd talk. He'd compliment him. He'd say such nice things, things he'd never heard before because nobody cared enough to say them.  
He was so happy.  
But things don't last, do they?  
*Bad luck sticks to me.  
It clings on and treats me as some sort of host.*  
Luigi thought to himself, recalling all of the things that had happened recently.  
He'd met a man who treated him like the world.  
And then he'd been taken away like some kind of criminal.  
Luigi knew from the start that good things didn't stay long, especially when you're talking about Luigi. Luigi had bad luck. It was deadly apparent. And at this point, literally deadly.  
Luigi felt like crying.  
He kicked a pinecone into the stream, wanting to scream. To curse everyone who'd harmed him. To spit in the face of the princess, Toad, and his damned brother.  
He felt his knees shake, and a sob leaked out of his mouth.  
He felt ugly tears fall from his face, and his pace quickened.  
He was running, but from what?  
Crying, running, tears flying behind him as he sped through the forest, choking on his own upset noises that continued to pour out of his mouth, and as water flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks like rivers.  
He didn't stop. He couldn't stop.  
Because no matter how much he told himself that it was over, he knew it wasn't. Everyday was a constant battle for him, and he'd never escape that.  
He stopped at a halt.  
There he was.  
He continued crying.  
A stone. A gravestone.  
He was gone, and nothing could change that.  
He'd be upset if he'd died from a natural cause, of course.  
But Luigi guaranteed he wouldn't be as upset as he was because he *didn't* die of natural causes.  
His precious Peasley. The one who'd praised and loved him.  
The one who'd kissed his forehead when he was upset.  
The one that would wrap him up in blankets and make him soup when he was sick.  
The *one* person who looked at him and saw something other than Mario's brother, or a stand-in hero, or *sex*.  
The one person who told him that he was worth something.  
That he wasn't a loser.  
That he could thrive.  
That what they told him wasn't true.  
Peasley had been so good.  
He'd deserved to live a long, happy life.  
But instead, someone decided that an innocent man with so much love and so much ahead of him *deserved to die*.  
Luigi wanted to punch the bastard in the face.  
And of course, his stupid self-centered brother was corrupted already.  
When- When *he'd* told the court that he'd only acted in self defense, Mario believed him, and dismissed the case.  
It was barbaric! The audacity to see an innocent man murdered and do nothing to help? He really hated his brother.  
He needed Peasley now more than ever, and now he was gone.  
And instead, Luigi was left with *him*.  
The monster.  
The barbaric, insane monster.  
Waluigi.  
Waluigi killed Peasley.  
And then convinced everyone that he was some sort of hero.  
Luigi fell onto his knees.  
"I- I'm so sorry! I- I'm supposed to be some sort of hero, Peas. I'm supposed to be the heroic one. I-I'm supposed to c-care for you, and p-protect you! B-but- But instead, I f-fucking messed up, and N-Now you-you'rre gone, and I-I-I'mm so sorryy..." He sobbed.  
He continued like this for much longer. Hours it felt like. Apologising over an over.  
Luigi eventually stopped crying and looked up at the stone once more.  
\- Prince Peasley -  
\- Died 23 Ys -  
\- 1997 ~ 2020 -  
\- "The bad news is that time flies. The good news is that you're the pilot." - Michael Altshuler -  
He reached out with a tear soaked hand, running his hand over the cold stone, shaking hard.  
He'd find a way to get revenge.  
He didn't care of the consequences. He'd make sure he payed for what he'd done.  
Luigi felt like crying again.  
"What did I do to deserve you, Peas?" He said quietly, voice ridden with the sobs he'd finished earlier, expression withered and tired.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Why did you love me? What... What about me was so good?"  
He smiled, bittersweetly.  
"What would you tell me. What.. how would you react?"  
He retracted his hand.  
"You'd tell me..."  
He paused.  
"That I should be strong. That revenge isn't the answer. That I'm incredibly kind, and- And that you love me. Right?"  
He smiled again.  
"I love you too, Peasley."


End file.
